Aeon of Hell
by beholdthekingofkings
Summary: Three years after X2. Three mysterious people have come to Spira, searching for the last two Aeons.
1. An Evil Storm

Chapter One---Strom Of Evil

It was past midnight, and all was silent. Yuna sat alone on Besaid Island beach. She stared out at the ocean, and sighed heavily. Things seemed boring. There were no more spheres to hunt, and the only thing Yuna had to look forward to was the Blitzball Tournament that was to take place in a week at Bevelle. Yuna slowly fell asleep, but was suddenly woekn by the sound of footsteps behind her. She grabbed her pistols and her turned round. It was only Rikku.

"Hey, don't shoot" said Rikku.

"Oh it's just you Rikku" said Yuna, holstering her pistols.

"What're you doing out here at this time?" asked Rikku.

"Can't get to sleep. But what're you doing out here?" replied Yuna.

"Thinking about some things" said Rikku.

"Is it anything you wanna get off your chest?" asked Yuna.

"Just thinking out an old friend. He went missing about five months before I became your guardian" said Rikku, as she sat down next to Yuna.

"Oh. Well I won't ask then" said Yuna.

"Don't worry about it. He's probaly dead anyway. But I do regret not asking him something" said Rikku, on the verge on crying.

The Next Morning

The Besaid Aurochs were training, and Yuna, Lulu and Rikku were having another girl-to-girl chat, until a blitzball came out of nowhere and flew straight into Rikku's face. Rikku stromed over to Wakka, and slapped him across the face.

"Next time, try and NOT aim for me" shouted Rikku.

"Okay, okay. Just chill out, ya" said Wakka nervously.

Throughtout the week, Wakka put the Aurochs through vigourous trainning, and tried to avoid Rikku as the blitzball kept flying into her face. When the day of the blitzball tournament arrived, the Aurochs, Rikku, Yuna and Lulu, set off for Bevelle.

On the ship...

"Right, our first match is against the Al Bhed. Apparently they've got a new captain. I'm not sure on the details but we better keep our guard up, ya" said Wakka.

At The Other Side Of The Ship...

"Something wrong is going to happen at the tournament" said lulu.

"What do you mean?" asked Rikku.

"There's a storm of evil brewing, and it will strike at the tournament.


	2. Rayn and Myst

Chapter Two: Rayn and Myst

"Alright, lets go over the strategy again, ya" said Wakka.

Wakka went through the strategy several times while Yuna, Rikku and Lulu chatted.

"Hey, Rikku" shouted Wakka, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" said Rikku.

Wakka whispered something in Rikku's ear, and Rikku shook her head. Wakka got down on his knees and started to beg. Whatever Wakka was asking Rikku todo, she was still refusing. As Wakka and Rikku continued to argue, there was a knock at the door. Yuna opened the door and a silver haired man barged his way into the room. He was wearing an Al Bhed uniform and mask. A long sword was attached to his back. A beautiful, young woman made her way into the room. She had long golden hair, and also wore an Al Bhed uniform, but she wore no googles or mask, so that everyone could see her emerald green eyes.

"Hey what's the meaning of this, ya?" asked Wakka angrily.

"E ys muugehk fun Wakka?" said the man.

"Rikku, what did he say?" asked Wakka.

"He said he's looking for you" said Rikku, she then turned her attention to the silver haired man an pointed at Wakka, "Wakka ec ryny, fro tu oui fyhd rem?".

"I just want to tell him good luck in our game" said the man.

Before Wakka could say anything, the silver haired man departed followed by his companion.

The Blitzball Match, Second Half

"Well it would seem the Aurouchs are keeping up a good defence just as excepted, and there's a shot from the Psyches' captain, can Keepa, catch it? Oh, he was so close, another inch and he could have caught it" said one of the commentators.

The scoreboard read 12-12.

"Come on Wakka" shouted Lulu from the crowd.

Rikku stayed silent, and observed the silver haired stranger. Rikku blinked and the next thing she knew the blitzball was coming her way, followed by the silver haired man. He grabbed the ball and leapt back into the blitz sphere, and got tackled by Wakka. Wakka passed to Datto, who passed to Letty, who attempted to score a goal but missed. One of the psyches grabbed the ball, and passed it to the silver haired man. He evaded the Aurochs, and scored, with just ten seconds of the game left. The crowd were shocked at the result of the match, and Rikku still looked puzzled.

"Cheer up, the Psyches won! That's what you wanted, isn't it" said Yuna, who was both disappointed and happy.

"Yeah, yeah" said Rikku, faking her happiness, "I just need to go clear my head".

"It can't be him. Sin got killed him, but that woman is definitly his siter, but if it is him, how could he have survived" Rikku said to herself.

"Rikku! Rikku! E haat ouin ramb. Ra'c paah yddylgat, bmayca ramb sa!" shouted a frantic voice from behind Rikku.

Rikku turned around, and only to see the golden haired woman from before the match.

"What's wrong?" asked Rikku.

"Ed'c Rayn, cusauha'c yddylgat res, hu uha femm ramb res!" said the woman.

"Calm down, Myst, and take me to him" said Rikku.

Rikku knew for sure it was him, and now she could finally tell him, what she had wanted to before his disappearance.


End file.
